Bond To The Life You Left Behind
by DrawerDiary
Summary: Book one of the Evanescence Chronicles. Hikaru is having to stand life without his twin brother. Which is more than he could handle. Sonfic to Immortal by Evanescence. Character death. I know, no one likes it but that is what this story is about okay?


**Disclaimer: I do not own This song, or the manga. I just own the sick twisted story that should never happen.**

**Warning: You may cry when reading this. If you do, there is no shame.**

Bond To The Life You Left Behind

_I'm so tired of being here._

Hikaru lied inside his cold bed, not wanting to get up. The room was dark, not even the morning sun could shine through, for he kept the curtains closed over the windows. **Beep! Beep! Bee-** Hikaru threw his alarm cloak across the room, smashing it against the wall. "What's the point?" he muttered to himself. He didn't want to get up, didn't want to go to school, didn't want to deal with the mournful fan girls and the damn host club. He just wanted to lie in bed pretending that he wasn't scared to face the world by himself.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

But he got up anyways. If he didn't, his mother would be worried and would have called Tamaki. 'Not like he woulkd be any help.' he thought dully as he made his way to his bathroom.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish you would just leave.  
'Cause you presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone._

He glared at his mirror. This was what he hated seeing the most now. His reflection. It looked so mush like- Hikaru looked away. Forcing the tears to not fall. He could still remember the day he received the news. It was like his whole would was crashing down.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real._

Why couldn't it be just a dream? Why couldn't have just been a bad dream? Hikaru slammed his fist against the counter. "AUWOOO!" he started shaking his hand in pain., it was bleeding and it hurt to move. "Damn it." Tears started to flow down his face.

_There's too much that time cannot erase._

"Kaoru." he whispered as he slumped to the floor. His injured hand lying forgotten at his side. "Why? Why did you have to die?" He wiped a ways his tears, trying to get them to stop. He wasn't supposed to be the cry baby. That was Kaoru's job.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When screamed I'd fight away all of your fears._

It had always just been the two of them. Since they were little it was just the two of them. Holding hands, and being together in their on little world. There was no need for anyone else. Not when they had each other.

_And I held you hand through all of these years,  
But you still have  
All of me.  
_

Hikaru let the tears fall as he starred into space remembering his brother. How Kaoru always made him smile when he smiled. He always knew how to cheer him up. Hikaru thought back to a day when someone came up to him and Kaoru and told them that every win has a yin, and a yang. The light, and the dark. Because when the world started, there was only light and dark. And they were brothers. 'If that was true, then Kaoru was the light. He was my light.' Hikaru thought sadly as he looked up at the bathroom light. He used to love his brothers light. But now it was nothing more than a reminder o the horrid truth.

_You used to captivate me,  
By your resonated light.  
But now I'm bond to the life you left behind._

"Why did you have to die?" he asked to the empty air as he stood up and looked at the mirror again. "Tell me damn it!" he yelled at the reflection. As if it was Kaoru.

_Your face it haunts,  
My one pleasant dreams._

He punched the mirror as watched as it cracked. Making more little Hikarus, or more like little Kaorus. "What's the matter Hikaru?" the reflections asked in that silly innocent voice that Kaoru always had. "Did you get jealous of Haruhi's friend again?" it looked at him thoughtfully.

"No." Hikaru answered, wishing he could wipe away the tears that fell.

_You voice, it chased away  
All the sanity in me.  
These wounds won't seem to heal._

"It hurts Kaoru!" he said desperately as he fully cried out in sorrow. "It hurts so much!"

_This pain is just too real.  
There's too much that time cannot erase._

"It hurts so much Kaoru! Why did you die!? Why did you leave me behind!? It isn't fair!" And now it looked like the Kaorus in the broken mirror were crying too.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these yeas,  
But you still have...  
All of me._

Hikaru walked out of the bathroom and looked around his room. For a moment it looked like the curtain was pulled open and that Kaoru was sitting on the bed, looking outside sleepily. He turned to Hikaru and flashed him his warm sunny smile. The one only Hikaru got to see.He gave a shy smile in return only to blink and see the wonderful vision gone. It was back to being the dark lonely room it was when he woke up.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

Hikaru walked up to the large window by his bed and pulled the curtains. The light blinded him for a moment and he thought he saw Kaoru standing next to him again.

_And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along!_

And just like that he was gone again. Hikaru closed his eyes and looked away. He could hear his mother coming up the stairs. He was taking too long he guessed. He quickly got dressed int his school uniform. Not that he was going to attend classes. But what his mother didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held you hand through all of these years,_

He walked out of his room and passed his mother going down the stairs. His tears long gone. He left the house and stepped into the limousine that awaited for him. Not noticing anything that went on around him. He felt dead inside. It was like when Kaoru died, he took Hikaru with him. 'At least, that was what should have happened.' he thought.

_But you still have,  
All of me._

**So what do you think? Please be nice with reviews. And also, to anyione who had cried, do not be afried to admit it. I had cried when writing this. Yes I'm serious.**


End file.
